


5 times Sledge stood up for Snafu and 1 time someone else did

by QueenFanFreddie



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenFanFreddie/pseuds/QueenFanFreddie
Summary: 5 times Eugene Sledge stood up for Merriell Shelton and 1 time someone else did.





	5 times Sledge stood up for Snafu and 1 time someone else did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People keep trashing on Snafu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for racism and homophobia as well as references to war and violence.

Eugene often liked to wander around camp during their brief respites from battle. It was a rare occasion, often just a few weeks to collect the replacement soldiers in each unit and haze them a little bit before returning to the battle.

A new batch had arrived recently. Young men, ambitions of bravery and honour glistening in their eyes. A sparkle that would soon be replaced by the horror of war. 

Eugene didn’t make a habit of eavesdropping on the new boots, but when he caught a familiar name from the odd snippets of conversation through the walls of the tent, he walked over and stood in the doorway to listen. 

One of the boots noticed him there and nodded politely. Eugene hadn’t met any of them before or ever seen them around the camp. They must have been on the ship that arrived early that morning.

“How did he get that nickname anyway you think? Snafu? He must be one fucked up son of a bitch to earn that nickname.” One of the boots snickered, punctuating the sentence by taking a drag on his cigarette. 

“Situation normal, all fucked up” another one snickered. “Must of been fucked up before he even got here. Surprised they even let him in.” 

Eugene felt anger bubble up inside of him. After the horrors of battle, of men being struck down left and right by bullets, of women and children sacrificed by a callous enemy, these young men belittling him behind his back angered Eugene. 

They hadn’t seen anything. Just basic training and a boat journey across the ocean. They hadn’t seen the true horrors of the Pacific: the bloodshed; the anguish; the young lives ended far too early. They hadn’t spent every day wading through bodies and dirt and filth, their military issue uniforms clean and freshly laundered as the day they had received them. 

“Where do you think he’s from anyway? Accent sounds like he’s from down south, Louisiana way, but he doesn’t look American. Is he even allowed in this unit?” A few of the other guys snickered, and with this Eugene had enough. 

“Maybe you boots should get a taste of battle before you start spitting on other marines.” 

All of the young recruits turned towards Eugene. He felt shyness curl up inside him, but pushed that feeling away. He had stopped giving a shit about manners a long time ago. 

“You friends with him or something? Does he hold your hand in your foxhole at night?” Eugene felt the blush rising on his cheeks (damn red hair genes) but luckily the darkness disguised it.

“He’s in my company. K company. He’s a good soldier. Fought a lot of difficult battles. Killed a lot of Japs. So maybe you should lay off” 

“What, does he suck your dick too?” One of the other men shouted and the others chuckled. 

“Or do you suck his, pretty boy?” Another one added, causing them to fall into renewed laughter. 

Eugene flushes again, but before he could reply, Burgies voice came from behind him.

“What are you doing out here Sledge? We need someone to beat Snaf at cards.” 

“Just coming Burgie.” Eugene called, turning back to the men. 

“One day of battle and all that will matter is who’s shooting at you, and who’s shooting at Japs.” 

He left without another word

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!


End file.
